


Would you like me if I strung you along?

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [6]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " 'Cause you like me when I'm treating you wrong. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Kudos: 54





	Would you like me if I strung you along?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH, I TOTALLY MISSED FLUG'S BIRTHDAY ;___; SOBBBS . . . to be fair, i DID write this on his birthday, so . . . does that count for something? :"(  
> hopefully next year i can do something more proper for him <3
> 
> belated birthdays aside, again just another fun scene i got the idea for and went for it! hope it's fun :3c enjoy ! !

Black Hat was known to rarely leave Hat Manor, but even rarer was it that Dr. Flug Slys accompanied him.

Flug had been a special request, as his expertise in the subject of the business meeting would be valuable. Ever the one to flaunt, the Eldritch assures he'd be bringing the doctor along.

The Eldritch scans the room after what's been at least an hour, attention drifting from the discussion, studying each and every body, getting a read on every other villain attending. It's easy to find weaknesses, but this little game only manages to be a quick distraction for a good handful of moments.

So, next, he studies each member.

Many seem deeply invested, but it's not hard to pick out the others who are distracted or as disinterested as he's become. He could exercise a bit of his powers to look at everyone at once, however that would hardly kill the same amount of time of bouncing from body to body.

But, he does notice one thing in his watching. He watches the way glances linger on his doctor every so often, knowing every person seated at this table would gladly kidnap the genius for themselves given the moment of opportunity. Where pride once stood, instead a hot, nasty pang of possessiveness courses through him. As much as he'd love to deny it a lie that he wouldn't miss Flug at all, he finds that no longer the case. At one point, this would be true: he had remained indifferent to the idea of the scientist eventually being stolen as a powerful asset or killed, much like he felt with any living creature that benefited him. He'd insisted himself attachments were weaknesses; but here he was.

Reeling his mind back to try and absorb some bit of information from the meeting, he tries to hold back his obvious boredom and look attentive past his visual pastimes.

It doesn't last very long, but he does get an idea on how to make things more entertaining.

Posture somehow better than only his politest despite personal opinions, he seems to zone in on the current topic... but again, he was all appearances. A tendril slides along the floor to seek Flug's leg, its movements slow. As it begins to twirl itself around its target, Black Hat's hand, hidden below the table, grips a tight, seemingly warning squeeze into the inventor's knee.

Thankfully, his warning gets across, and Flug doesn't jump or make a noise, as he was sure would have before given the surprise.

He feels eyes bore into the back of his head searching for answers as the tentacle nears where his hand leaves. Once reaching his thigh, the Eldritch feels a slight reaction; almost a shudder, not quite a jump. He hears a sharp inhale, then hold...

Perhaps he needed to begin bringing the doctor with him more often.

Another black tendril mirrors the opposite leg, matching its slowness. Once it meets about the same area as the other on Flug's thigh, Black Hat parts his legs, catching another disturbance in breathing. This one seems much more surprised, and he can only imagine the other caught on to what his game was.

Oh yes, he would  _ definitely  _ be coming along more often.

Black Hat's hand again slides beneath the table, unnoticed, pawing at the top of Flug's thigh, kneading. He can sense the doctor's arousal spike, there also an undeniable spike in adrenaline; they both knew he was anything but quiet and unresponsive, and they both knew what being found out meant.

He can't hold back the soft smirk that settles on his lips, unseen as he still faces the current conversation.

The Eldritch slides up, gloved hand seeming to glide with ease underneath Flug's t-shirt, clawing lightly at the skin just above his pants line. He's sure to move slower than usual, knowing both it would only make his human needier, but it was the best way to assure he stayed (mostly) silent.

His hand makes easy work of a button, then drags out the process of the zipper; again, his teasing seemed to be both practical for noise and tormenting the other. His glove disappears when he pulls away to rub his palm against a still fabric-trapped erection. Any attempt at wriggling is muted by the two tendrils holding him ever so still in his seat.

Flug coughs a little too hard into his fist.

Black Hat runs his fingertips down the length of the other, and each time it runs back up, it goes further, gets closer to his tip... and then dives without warning below boxers, pulling him out best he can, tendrils moving up to help with clothing.

The doctor jerks just the slightest, then bends over the table a bit more, seemingly invested in the notes that looked like scribbles at best. His breathing is struggling to stay steady, and Black Hat almost salivates at just how good he smelt so aroused.

He knows Flug would want nothing more to sell them out, to moan and end the whole charade, to buck into his hand and shamelessly show off to only the most respected villains that he was Black Hat's current 'partner' (or whatever silly label his human would pick).

Instead, he remains loyal and resolute, even if the Eldritch could tell how hard it was for him, that if anyone focused on them for too long he'd surely give them away as he's stroked the most intimately he'd ever touched the other; no quick teases or drawn out motions, Black Hat works his wrist to assure it feels just right, that it's an absolutely perfect pace and amount of pressure. He can feel thighs tremble in his grasp, feel hips desperately trying to jerk up and enjoy it in its fullest.

"Doctor Flug had a suggestion," he calls flatly, purposely cutting off whoever was currently speaking with little care.

Flug stiffens almost comically so as the whole room looks to the source of the interruption.

"R-right," he starts, voice sounding unused and shaky. "The..." he looks down at his useless notepad, trying desperately to remember the words that were just blocked out. "P-problem," he's ever so grateful for his bag, face burning as he bites into his lower lip to hold back the noise that almost came out instead as Black Hat toys with him still. "With nerve gas is that it would simply kill those affected much too fast for what your plan entails. Your window would be merely forty-five seconds at a generous best with the amount used in that dense of an area. Phosgene would increase your average of a minute to a maximum of seventy-two hours. It's also much easier to obtain and less expensive. I've worked with it myself," he trails off, realizing he's still talking with a room full of people focused on him as Black Hat manages to perfectly hide his current actions with little issue.

He finishes with a quick, "If you'd like to know more on it."

Attention shifts back to the last speaker, who seems to weigh the information. They nod slowly as they agree, and the conversation carries back on, and after a few additional questions, Flug slowly slips back into the listener's role like before.

Black Hat takes the opportunity to lean over to whisper lowly, "Impressive, Doctor." His thumb swirls pre-come around the other's tip. "Good work." He smirks, basking in the heat of the glare that's shot at him, more than positive after a flick of his tongue that Flug's face is just as hot, all the way to the tip of his ears, most likely. He snorts a small laugh when he feels the other twitch in his grasp at the praise, even if it was simply to tease him.

His predictable little human.

Black Hat turns his head back to follow the new topic, hand unrelenting in its new vigor. He can smell Flug's orgasm growing awfully close and makes good on it with a few good, fast strokes, easily coaxing out the doctor's entire load by continuing to jerk him even after his orgasm.

Flug stabs his pen into his notebook as he keeps his gaze on it, chewing into the inside of his cheek to stay quiet as he goes into overstimulation as the Eldritch doesn't leave his cock until his face goes fuzzy and his thighs shake ever so softly. He holds his breath, and tries to release it as inconspicuous as possible through flared nostrils as he feels winded. He only trusts himself to open his mouth after the Eldritch finally releases him and begins fixing his pants back to how they were and when the tendrils are gone.

The meeting adjourns a tortuous twenty minutes later, and as they make their exit, Black Hat's unable to recall the last time he'd see the doctor wear his lab coat buttoned closed.

**Author's Note:**

> we're finally moving into the territory i wanted to get to, it just took some working with black hat PFFFT . . . my ultimate goal for when i make a series like this is for each installment to have the ability to standalone as a one-shot drabble of sorts, or if read in order you can notice a bit of character and relationship development snuck in. this way, those who just want a specific scene/kink can get their fill, and those that enjoy slowburn/progression can get that too.
> 
> anyway, i'm still wide open for prompts and requests while i continue to just stab blindly in the dark with random scenarios and hope i hit the mark ! ! i appreciate the hits, kudos, and bookmarks thus far for those who have been following along . . . don't be strangers <3
> 
> come talk to me on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
